littlemisssalvatorefandomcom-20200213-history
Angel
An Angel is generally a supernatural being found in various religions and mythologies. In Abrahamic religions and Zoroastrianism, angels are often depicted as benevolent celestial beings who act as intermediaries between God or Heaven and humanity. Other roles of angels include protecting and guiding human beings, and carrying out God's tasks. Within Abrahamic religions, angels are often organized into hierarchies, although such rankings may vary between sects in each religion. Such angels are given specific names or titles, such as Gabriel or "Destroying angel." The term "angel" has also been expanded to various notions of spirits or figures found in other religious traditions. The theological study of angels is known as "angelology." Angels who were expelled from Heaven are referred to as fallen angels. In fine art, angels are usually depicted as having the shape of human beings of extraordinary beauty and sometime androgyny; they are often identified with symbols of bird wings, halos, and light. They have fought against the demon legion for eons and according to legend, it is an angel, who created the Nephilim. History Nature Powers and Abilities *'Super Senses' - Angels have learned to control their senses of hearing, vision, taste, touch and smell. There senses are as advanced as Vampires. *'Telepathy' - Angels can communicate non verbally, using their mental senses depending on the guardian they can communicate with someone around the world. *'Empathy' - Angels are able to sense and control the emotions of others. *'Telekinesis' - Angels have the ability to move things or people with their mind. It can also be used to achieve pyrokinesis and geokinesis *'Energy Manipulation' - Angels are able to manipulate energy or energy sources. *'Time Manipulation' - They can go back in time or reverse time, cause the resurrection of the dead, cause memory loss, and also cause physical restoration of the damaged. *'Cosmic Awareness' - Angels are aware of anything that affects them on a universal scale, including threats, anything that would affect them in any way or even somebody talking about them. *'Enhanced Condition' - Angels are at the peak physical and mental condition of their species in that verse can achieve without any supernatural methods and remain that way with little or no maintaining. This entails that they are faster, stronger, more intelligent and overall superior to other species. *'Flight' - Angels can fly or otherwise move through the air using varying methods. Some possibilities include using one or more forms of energy and their wings. *'Elemental Manipulation' - They can control elements such as fire, water, electricity, light, earth, and air at a master level. *'Wings of Power' - Angels has several different wings of various colours and powers. These powers were given to them from the afterlife. These are the different kinds of wings and their function: **'Wings of Protection' - These wings are strong and, like the name, are very useful to protect themselves and whomever is there with them. **'Wings of Purification' - These wings are white in colouring. They have the ability to remove all sins of a person. They also have the ability to remove ones memories. **'Wings of Remembrance' - These wings are violet-blue in colour. They have the ability to return someone's memories to them. **'Wings of Redemption' - These wings are rainbow-colored. The function for these wings are that they can redeem people of their sins. **'Wings of the Wind' - The wings are gold in colouring. They were used to create wind and these wings help a Guardian to fly. **'Wings of Destruction' - These wings are used to destroy things which are considered to be obstacles or possible dangers to the Guardian or his or her allies, loved ones, etc. *'Sacred Blood' - The blood of a Angel is the ultimate weapon used to destroy all evil creatures of the Universe. *'Beauty' - Angel's are extremely beautiful and can use this on human's, making them do anything they won't, simular to mind compulsion of vampires Weaknesses Known Angels *'Evan' is an angel kicked out of Heaven, who doesn't qualify as an Fallen Angel. She moved to Mystic Falls after having heard it's the perfect place for supernatural beings Trivia Category:Species Category:Supernatural